


You're So Lovely

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is great at making flower crowns and Tsukki's adorable with daises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I wrote because I love these two and flower crowns.  
> Tsukki's POV

   I watch Yamaguchi’s thin nimble fingers weave the stem of the final daisy between the others.

   We sit on the middle of his room’s floor. Dozens of flowers, fallen petals, and some stems surround us as Yamaguchi works his magic.

   He ties a small knot then cuts of the rest of the stem and smile with a lot of accomplishment. His smile is infectious so I can’t help but grin also.

   “Here Tsukki,” he happily says putting the daisy flower crown on my head. It fits perfectly and comfortably making me feel special considering how much time and effort he put into creating it.

   “Let me take a picture,” Yamaguchi alleges holding out his phone towards me. I look at him and he quickly snaps the picture.

   “You look good Tsukki!” He compliments letting me view the picture.

   Sunlight from outside shines on me; it brightens up the atmosphere around me and the pure white petals decorating the crown. The light forest green color of the stems contrasts nicely against my golden hair. There’s a small smile on my face, and a twinkle in my eye… It’s because Yamaguchi’s so good at taking pictures; he can make anything look better.

   “You should be a model,” he praises sitting down next to me. “You always look so handsome…”

   His hand reaches over to adjust the crown a bit. “Thank you for always wearing them and letting me take a picture.”

   “It's okay,” I reply hoping he doesn't notice how shaky my voice is.

   Yamaguchi grins, the light from the window makes his freckles appear like chocolate sprinkles.

   My heart lurches and aches. He’s the one who always look good.

   “Oh yeah, I’ll be back Tsukki. I’ll get some snacks,” he announces standing up. I nod in reply and his door closes with a soft click when he leaves.

   More light enters the room; everything’s brighter and the color of the flower petals seem more vibrant. I’m silent as I sit there, thoughts completely focusing on Yamaguchi and the flower crowns he make.

   After learning how to, he makes them for the kids at a nearby daycare. Girls at our school also request for some and he always agrees despite how much work it is.

   I asked him why he did all of that. He said it was because he wanted to see the smiles on their faces when they received it.

   He's just too good for the world; for me.


End file.
